Augmented reality is becoming a greater part of the computer user experience. Through augmented reality, a computer user wears a head mounted display (“HMD”) that projects computer generated images onto a real-world scene, thus augmenting the scene with computer generated information. This information can be in the form of graphics or text. Cameras mounted on the head mounted display pick up the images of what the user is looking at in the real world. In order to match the high resolution of human viewing, these cameras need to have extraordinarily high resolution on the order of 50 megapixels. A 50 megapixel camera requires tremendous processing power to process all of those pixels, but HMDs are limited in their computing power and battery power. It is not economical or practical from an engineering standpoint to use 50 megapixel cameras. However, there remains a desire for high resolution images for a user to view in order to make the augmented reality experience truly immersive.